Albus Potter and the Keeper of the Crystal Key
by SempraNox
Summary: It is Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts and he is about to discover things don't always go as hoped. Join Albus as he makes friends and enemies alike. Albus Severus Potter is about to realize Salazar Slytherin wasn't the only founder with a secret.
1. The Long Train Ride

The air was cool and crisp as the mist rolled over platform 9¾. It was only September 1st but the cold hand of autumn had already grazed Kings Cross Station in London. Albus Severus Potter stood, his knees shaking as his nerves overwhelmed him. His first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was nigh and his only form of comfort was running late. "Where are they?" He badgered his mother and father hoping for insight.

His father answered first, his emerald green eyes, framed by his unruly, dark brown hair and round speckles, staring down at Al, "They'll be here soon, don't worry." As if on cue through the rolling mist Al eyed a young girl his same age; she was fair skinned with cinnamon colored hair that rolled down her back in whimsical curls. She had already adorned herself with her brand new Hogwarts robes, and the smile on her face showed her excitement well overpowered her anxiety. At the sight of her Al let out an exhalation of relief. He knew as long as he was with her, his cousin Rose Weasley, he would be okay.

It wasn't long before they were aboard the Hogwarts express with their bodies being jostled about as they perused the cabins for an empty place to sit. The aisles were packed with students moving back and forth still wearing their everyday livery save the too eager (or in Rose's case the too Rose) to resist. They found compartment after compartment with little to no room to spare and many with bodies cascading from doorways.

They found a compartment to themselves near the caboose where Al was finally able to escape the hectic world within the passageways. He sat down and peered out the window; the open world left his mind racing. Hogwarts was his dream; Al had lived his entire life enclosed within the bubble created by his mother and father. His friends consisted of his family, which wasn't a bad thing; he loved his family a great deal, but he knew there was more out there, and he couldn't wait to discover exactly what it was.

He fiddled with the wand nestled within his pocket, 12 inches, unyielding, made of ebony and imbued with the feather of a griffin. He couldn't help but think about what that wand meant. It was his gateway to everything he had been waiting for since he was young. His wand gave him access to all of the magic that he had been enraptured long before his mind could recall. The entirety of the world that he had only witnessed until now would soon lie out before him. It would come slow of course, as any new venture would, but in time he would be able to defend himself, perhaps be a master dueler, or mix potions that could bend luck or postpone death. The thing he was most excited about was Transfiguration, the ability to change one thing into another.

"Al! Al!" He had embellished in his fantasies long enough that he had neglected his cousin and her endless ramblings. Nestled in her lap was a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _cracked open near the middle. "Did you hear me? It says that it is impossible to apparate or dissaparate anywhere on Hogwarts ground." Al already knew that, he had read the book as many times if not more than she and she had even told him a number of times before, but he didn't want to ruin all of her fun. He knew the same excitement that was filling him was bubbling out of his cousin. "Oh, I just can't wait any longer Al!" Time lagged on after that as the scenery zipping past his window all seemed the same and his anticipation cast its own spell to slow time itself.

"Anything off the trolley?" The question resonated from the voice of a young, dusty blonde haired woman pushing the candy cart up and down the aisle. He purchased a chocolate frog and simply ignored the card. He already possessed every witch or wizard that adorned the inside face of the box, most of which ended up being his father or another one of his relatives anyways, so he tended to avoid the container. He opened the box and caught the frog by the leg as it attempted to jump away. He swallowed it down quickly, still squirming a tad and made a move to throw the box away in the still near candy trolley, but before it fell in the waste basket someone managed to catch it.

"I hope you don't mind if I take that." The hand that grabbed the container was attached to young girl. She was slightly shorter than Al and her hair flowed down in dirty blonde waves just a bit past her shoulders. "Sorry, I have just been trying really hard to finish my collection." She looked down at the card and eyed the face upon it.

"Who'd you get?" Al asked with a curiosity that had long died out within his own collection.

"Harry Potter. I have almost 10 of him already so I am a little disappointed. Did you know you actually look a bit like him? I guess I am just imagining things. Sorry, my name is Hermia Zabat, but you can call me Mia." She held out her hand to shake with him and looked eager for a response.

"Albus... but you can call me Al, and this is Rose" He said it with a smile on his face and as congenial as he could manage while still hiding his last name. Whether she didn't realize his intentional lack of reciprocation or just chose to ignore it she seemed as if she didn't care. They talked and joked around for a bit in the aisle before Al invited her in to their cabin. Mia was a first year too. Her parents were a simple wizarding family, they weren't rich but they weren't poor either. Her father worked in the Ministry of Magic in the department of Magical Law Enforcement but she didn't exactly know what he did. It took a few minutes for Al to pry his cousin away from her book but once he did Mia and she managed to hit it off quite spectacularly. Mia wasn't quite as book smart as his cousin but she was fascinated by everything that Rose felt the need to ramble on about and the added company made time speed up once again.

To Al it was as if the rest of the ride dissolved into laughter and delightful tales of dramatic expectations. In the blink of an eye he had donned his school robes, and the Hogwarts express was making its way into the Hogsmeade Station. He found throughout the ride that Rose and he thoroughly enjoyed Mia's company and by the end he was hoping that all three of them would be sorted into the same House. And of course he hoped that House would be Gryffindor. The rush to get off of the train was nothing short of a student stampede. As soon as Al stepped outside his cabin he was nearly swept away by the onslaught of students. He was ushered out of the train car onto the station platform with Rose and Mia in tow.

Immediately Al heard a deep bellowing voice. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" Al turned his head back and gave Rose a knowing smile. To the two of them that voice was recognizable anywhere. Al began chasing after the voice, the two girls close behind him. He pushed his way through the crowd following the call. They came abruptly to a halt in front of a man nearly twice the size of a normal man. He had long scraggly hair, as black as coal, and a matching beard that hid most of his face. Automatically a look of glee crossed Rose and Al's faces while at the same time one of awe floated onto Mia's. Apparently she had never seen a giant before or in this case a half giant.

"Hagrid!" The cousins let out their cry simultaneously drawing the oaf's attention.

"There yeh two are! I can't believe the two o' yeh finally be here." Hagrid let out a bubbly laugh. "Was only yesterday that I was seein' yer parents standin' in that same spot." Hagrid briefly interrupted the small reunion to give off a final yell to all first years. "Who's this yeh got with yeh Al?"

"This is Hermia, Hagrid." Upon hearing her name Mia snapped out of the daze she had been in.

"Hermia Zabat. But you can call me Mia." She said as she regained her composure. "Nice to meet you."

"Hermia… I'll remember that, I will. Well the 3 o' yeh better run and join the others." The three students shifted quickly towards the crowd of other first years.

"Listen up firs' years! The name's Hagrid, I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher an' Games keeper here at Hogwarts." Soft murmurs of _teacher _came from some of the trembling first years that Hagrid towered over. "Follow me! Follow me!" Hagrid lead the students down a slick and narrow path. "Any secon' now an' yeh'll get yer firs' glimpse o' Hogwarts." As the children began to round a slight bend, a collective "oooh" echoed in the night. There Hogwarts stood across the vast blackness of a lake and perched atop a high mountain. Its windows glowed far brighter than any of the stars in the night and its tall towers pierced the sky.

"No more'n four ter a boat, try not ter tip." Hagrid called as he pointed to a set of boats nestled up against the shore.

The orders started up a mini storm of their own. Instantly kids were trying to sit with their friends, bickering over who would get to sit next to whom. By the end of it Al, Rose and Mia were the only three left without a boat and there was only one boat left with room enough for them. Inside that one boat was a young boy with platinum blonde hair and a pointed chin. His face declared his sadness; it was like he was the last one picked for the Quidditch team. His face seemed so familiar but Al couldn't figure out why. As soon as he set foot in the boat the name came suddenly rushing back to him. The swift remembrance caused him severe distraction and he nearly lost his balance and fell him. But he was saved. The boy, Scorpius, shot up, maintained his balance and steadied Al in a single swift motion.

"Thanks!" Al said, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. "You're Scorpius right?" As soon as he said it the look of melancholy on Scorpius's face sank deeper. It was like Al's recognition of his name signified his loneliness, that because Al knew who he was something mean or hurtful was on the nigh, but it never came. Instead Al just stared blankly at Scorpius and hoped he was right.

"Yeah..." The voice came out in a combination of a whisper and a squeak.

"I'm Albus, or Al for short." Scorpius's lips were quivering and the words he tried to vocalize came out in a soft mumble that only vaguely sounded like _I know_.

"Yeah, Al the stumbling bloke that won't get out of the way so the two of us can get in!" The voice of Rose shot out from behind Al's back.

"That _thing_ is Rose," Al stated as he finally took a seat and Rose was stepping in, "and that's Mia."

As soon as she took a seat Rose leaned in close to Al. "Hey, isn't that the kid that my dad sa-" Al elbowed her in the side slightly to get her to stop talking and shushed her.

Really Rose was quite brilliant, but for all of her mother's brains that she had obtained she received an equal part of her father's lack of any common sense. You see the very thing that Rose was about to mention was the very thing that had caused Albus to know Scorpius's name. Earlier that day, Rose's father had pointed Scorpius out, telling his daughter that she had to beat Scorpius at every test, whilom indicating some not so long forgotten grudge between Al's Uncle Ron and Scorpius's father.

"Everyone in?" The half-giant yelled. He was so large that he occupied a boat all to himself. "Right then... FORWARD!" Suddenly the boats began to move on their own towards the high cliff. While most of the students were enraptured by the sight of the beautiful castle, Scorpius was staring at the surface of the lake trying to see a faint, distorted reflection of him. Al couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Scorpius. He was about to say something but Mia spoke first.

"So... How exactly do you two know Hagrid?" She spoke softly as if she was slightly afraid of the large man.

"He's an old friend of our parents!" Rose nearly shouted it, completely oblivious of her friend's trembling tone.

"They met when our parents went to school here. They've been really good friends ever since so we grew up around him. He's kinda like just another uncle." Albus said it reassuringly.

Just as Mia was about to ask another question, likely pertaining to the cousin's parents the boats began to slow and Hagrid started to speak. "Heads down everyone! Don't want yeh hittin' them on nothin'!" The boats pulled up close to a vine covered area upon the mountain side and pulled on through. The vines hid a small, hollowed out passage beneath the castle. The cave-like structure was dimly lit and leads up to a small dock and hulking door. The boats pulled up to the docks and Hagrid yelled, "Everybody out! It best be time we be gettin' yeh inside." As the students clambered out of their boats he made one final sweep to make sure nothing (or no one) was left behind and then pounded on the door with a firmly closed fist.

The door opened swiftly and showed a wiry looking man in dark maroon robes and a matching pointed hat. He had salt and pepper hair that shot out from the side of his head and steel gray eyes. His face had been weathered by time, but he wore a soft, gentle smile.

"I got the firs' years for yeh Professor Azarola."

"Yes, thank you very much Hagrid. I'll take them from here." Professor Azarola pulled the doors open wide allowing the students the full view of the expansive entrance hall. Hagrid made his way around the students and the other teacher through another set of doors. Meanwhile, Azarola directed his students inward so that they could listen to what he had to say.

"Hello, first year students, please let me to formally welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Azarola; I am the Deputy Headmaster here at the school as well as your charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House. In a matter of moments you will be following me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts Houses. Those Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. During your stay here at school your House will be like your family, you will sleep in your House dormitories, eat at your House table, and attend classes with the other members of your House. Your triumphs here will garner you House points whilst any rule breaking will result in points being taken away. At the end of the year all House points will be tallied and the House with the largest number of points will win the House Cup. Now wait here and I will be back as soon as we are ready for you."

As soon as the door was shut behind the teacher Rose began to burst. "I can't wait any longer! Just a few seconds and we're all going to be in Gryffindor; I just know it!" A smile of hope crossed Scorpius's face. "The three of us are going to be the new Golden Trio!" Instantly the smile was swept away and Scorpius's melancholy expression returned. Al was about to offer him some comfort but before he could they were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Gryffindor! How ridiculous! Gryffindor is for nothing but the pretentious arrogance of the children of fame. It hasn't got a thing to do with courage these days." The boy had a large frame for a child their age. He was bulky but not husky with pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes. His jaw was square, his chin sharp, and he carried himself with a great deal of confidence. Standing behind him was an almost dainty boy with frazzled blonde hair and green eyes. He was nearly invisible, hidden in the shadow of the first boy.

Rose's hand made a fist and her teeth clenched before she let out a loud scream. "How dare you! You… you bloody prat! Who are you to say that?" She took a deep breath in between her yelling and just before she was about to speak the black-haired boy let off a laugh. "You think this is funny?"

"Of course it is funny. I know who you are. Almost everyone here does. You stand there in your pristine robes trying to say I am wrong when you are everything I said Gryffindor is. I can't help but laugh." Rose's face turned red with embarrassment. She didn't have anything to say. Mia did. The phrase _what does he mean "who you are?" _was running through Mia's head, but she didn't get a chance to speak because Professor Azarola burst through the large doors.

"Alright first years, line up now and follow me." The first years did as instructed, albeit with a little pushing and shoving. "When we get into the great hall you will be called up by last name. You will approach the stool, take a seat, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Following your sorting you will all take a seat at your designated House table and then the start of term feast will begin. Now, let's go; I hear the song is to be quite fun this year."


	2. A Stunning Sorting

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter! If I did I would be loaded. Unfortunately I don't...**

Professor Azarola led the children through the door and into a room of unmatched enchantment. Long, skinny candles floated in the air; their light bounced off of every wall giving the room a soft iridescent glow. Beneath the light of the candles laid four tables cluttered with the bodies of students, each seating one of the four great Houses of Hogwarts. Near the front, raised above the rest of the room was the teachers table where upon all the Hogwarts professors stared out at the new crop of students. Dancing merrily between the students were many translucent ghosts. Albus's mouth hung open in shock at the beauty that surrounded him. Glancing upward Al saw something that only exemplified that beauty. The ceiling of the great hall shone with the light of a thousand stars. It was enchanted to reflect the night sky and make it appear as if the ceiling that could be seen from the outside was but a figment of the imagination.

Progressing further down towards the front of the room Al and the other first years past student after student that Al knew, almost all of whom were members of his family and almost all of whom were members of Gryffindor. Most of them cheered or gave him a reassuring smile as he passed them but one student in particular did not. Al's brother, a third year, James Sirius Potter, mouthed a single word _Slytherin_ and gave an awful hiss. Slytherin and Gryffindor were long running rivals dating back to the founding of Hogwarts and since Al had received his letter to Hogwarts James had been insisting that Al would be sorted into Slytherin. Al tried to ignore the torments of his older brother, but it wasn't easy. With each step he took the thought grew more real, carried more weight. To be in Gryffindor was to follow tradition. To be in Slytherin would not only mean breaking tradition it would be like a declaration of war against that tradition. It would be like spitting on his ancestry. At least that is the way that James made it seem to Al. Al clenched his fists tight and tried not to be overwhelmed by his own fears.

In the very front of the room sat the Professors. Almost all of them Al had been introduced to at one time or another, but two in particular Al was very well acquainted with. Hagrid was one of them of course. The other was Neville Longbottom. He was an old friend of Al's parents and was almost like an uncle to Al. In fact, Neville Longbottom was Al's godfather. Albus knew that Professor Longbottom, a title Al would have to get accustomed to, was professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor House. Al knew that his "Uncle" Neville would be as disappointed as anyone if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

Lost in his thoughts Al barely realized that the first years had stopped and had nearly pushed over Mia, who was standing in front of him. Professor Azarola drew up a stool from somewhere out of Al's sight and on it placed a leather wizard's hat, worn from centuries of use, beaten and patched through the passing of the years. All eyes in the room were focused on the hat as it sat silent upon that stool. The anticipation was intangible. Then, suddenly, by itself, the hat began to move. And then it began to sing.

_Welcome, welcome come join the show_

_Tis a story of long ago_

_It's by the founders I was made_

_A simple sorting aid_

_So that when their time had past_

_A legacy would last_

_Will you roar the young Lion's roar?_

_As gallant Gryffindors_

_Or leave your class in gaping awe?_

_Like brilliant Ravenclaws_

_Will you through that sly cunning win?_

_As crafty Slytherins_

_Do you stand tall when times get tough?_

_Like loyal Hufflepuffs_

_Just place me on your head to see_

_Where it is you will be_

_I am the only one that knows_

_To which house you will go_

_So, come right up and take a seat_

_It's time for us to MEEEEEEEET_

The sorting hat concluded its song and the crowd erupted in cheers. Children began chants for their House tables; the teachers began genial and gentle applause. The first years could barely stand still. Their bodies were trembling with the anticipation of it all. Professor Azarola dug a hand into the front of his robe and pulled out a long roll of parchment. "Now remember I will call your name and you will step up to the stool, put the hat on, and take a seat." He unraveled the parchment. "Anderson, Katie!" A short girl with sandy brown hair that fell down past her shoulders in spiral curls came sprinting up from behind Al towards the stool. She plopped on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and with a moment's hesitation ̶

"RAVENCLAW!"

The first table on the right broke out in an eruption of cheers. The girl bounced down from the stool and ran over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Applegate, Elizabeth!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. This time cheers erupted from Al's left.

Next came Attwater, Bannister, Bennett, and Combs going to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively.

"Carrigan, Ethan." The large framed boy with the pitch black hair that Al and the others had encountered earlier came sprinting towards the stool. He had a gigantic grin that grew even larger as the hat was placed on his head and shouted out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Carrigan jumped down with a smug look upon his face. Before making his way to the Ravenclaw table he eyed Rose and laughed at her.

Professor Azarola continued going down the list at a rapid pace. Al was trying to listen as all the names were called, but he couldn't manage. For the most part his attention was fixated upon his own sorting with but a few exceptions. One of those exceptions was: "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

For a moment Scorpius made no move. His body was frozen. _Maybe he didn't hear. _Al thought to himself and made a move to give Scorpius a nudge. As Al turned he could see the boy, his body visibly trembling. Al leaned in and whispered to him. "It will be okay. Come on, you can do it." With the words of encouragement Scorpius began to move. He shuffled his feet up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. For Scorpius it wasn't as if the hat had merely fallen over his eyes, it was as if he was trying to hide, hide from everyone in the room, hide from all the beady eyes whose gaze had fallen upon the pale, blonde boy.

To say the room was silent would have been an improvement from its actual state. Al could hear snickers and soft jeers. _No wonder Scorpius is hiding. _Time dragged on and no decision was made. A minute passed and still no sound escaped the hat. "You see! Even the hat thinks he doesn't belong!" The outburst was accompanied by a round of laughter from a large number of the students. The cry came from the nearby Gryffindor table and from an all too familiar voice to Al. It was James. Al had always had his qualms with James, like all brothers did, but never had he felt ashamed of his brother like he did in that single moment. "Just give him to Slytherin already!" James continued on.

Just before the hat spoke Scorpius slipped further beneath it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The room fell nearly silent except for the whispers from a few of the students. Even James was silent as he stared shocked. Professor Azarola made no move to remove the hat from Scorpius's head. A fat, jolly looking ghost was clapping from the Hufflepuff table, but the applause of the intangible being did not make a sound. Beneath the veil of the hat Al could barely see what appeared to be a quivering lip. Al brought his hands together and clapped as loud as he could. Scorpius peeked out from under the hat and smiled a little. His applause then began a chain reaction. One of the teachers at the table, a beautiful woman with raven black hair, a tinge of tan to her skin, and a scar across her cheek stood up from her seat and began to clap. The Hufflepuff table followed suit and began to cheer for their new House member.

Professor Azarola snapped out of his vegetative state and moved to take the hat from Scorpius. The boy hopped off the stool and ran towards the Hufflepuff table where he received a fairly warm welcome. As soon as the Professor called the next name, Mills, the room had returned to normal. The young girl found herself seated at the Gryffindor table in a matter of seconds. _Just a few more._ Al thought to himself. _Then it is my turn._ A "few" ended up being four. Azarola called Moffet, Nott, Nylund, and Oakley before saying the name Al had been waiting for. "Potter, Albus!"

Almost immediately Al's sorting was nothing like that of Scorpius's. As Al approached the stool, his legs shaking, he began to hear a beat. Soon that beat grew into a chant. "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" The other tables put up nearly no resistance. It was as they had considered Al forfeit to the Gryffindors. They expected him to follow in family footsteps. When Al was but a step from the stool an older woman, from the center of the teacher's table shot up and put her wand to her throat.

"SILENCE!" Her voice, magically amplified, resounded throughout the halls. "If Gryffindor does not quiet down I promise I will give detention to every Weasley and Potter in the school before term even begins!" Gryffindor being so populated with Al's family almost immediately quieted down. Al took his last step towards the stool and took a seat. Professor Azarola immediately dropped the hat on his head.

"Ah, another Potter I see." The hat took a long pause. It was as if he expected a response from Al, but if he was he wasn't going to get it anytime soon. "Where should I put you Mr. Potter? Let me guess… 'Not Slytherin' right?"

"R-r-r-right." Albus said nervously.

"Just like your father. Your brother too." Al was shocked. Had the hat thought of sending James to Slytherin as well? "Yes I did Potter. Your brother was very adamant that I not send him there." The idea that the hat could read his thoughts was unnerving to Al. "Worry not young Potter. I will do you no harm. Now truthfully you could go to any of the houses. You have the slyness of the Slytherins." Al went to object but he got cut off. "Yes I know, you already said no. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw. Though… that's probably the one you are least suited for. You could do quite well in Hufflepuff. You are loyal almost to a fault Potter. Unfortunately I know you want to be in…"

"GRY-"

_NO! _Albus screamed from inside himself.

"No? A Potter that doesn't want to be in Gryffindor? How very interesting. Alright, boy, where would you like me to put you?" Albus wanted to go to Hufflepuff. For some reason he wanted to be there with Scorpius. "Even more surprising! Hufflepuff? Because of a Malfoy nonetheless! I like you boy! With courage like that I should put you into Gryffindor anyways. But I guess it has to be…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A number of Gryffindor students jumped up from their seats and began to cheer before the hat even finished what it was saying. Needless to say they were taken aback when they realized just what name had escaped the "mouth" of the hat. The Hufflepuff table began to go wild with cheers while the Gryffindors began to boo. In retaliation to Gryffindors previous outburst Hufflepuff began a chant of their own. Their chant was just as quickly cut off. After Professor Azarola removed the hat and Al stepped down he looked out into the crowd. James was furious as was Rose, Victoire his oldest cousin gave him a very warm smile, and Mia looked dumbfounded. With a sorting like that Mia understood why Al hadn't ever said her last name. As Al ran to the Hufflepuff table to the warmest welcome of the night Mia turned to Rose.

"If he is a Potter… does that make you a Weasley?"

"Yep."

"Alright." The exchange was short but to the point. Rose was fuming and Mia was merely looking for confirmation.

Al took a seat next to Scorpius and looked up towards the teacher table. Professor Longbottom's mouth was agape as he stared into the distance. He was frozen from shock. Hagrid looked almost as if he were going to cry. Al felt bad, but he had no regrets. He was happy with the hat's decision. No. He was happy with HIS decision. By the time his attention had returned to the sorting he was watching male twins get divided between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

From that point on Al wasn't paying much attention. He gave the customary round of applause for each student but he wasn't really aware of who it was he was applauding for or which house they were being sorted into (unless of course they became Hufflepuffs). He finally started paying close attention again when he realized that Rose's name was near. As soon as her name was called she sprinted up to the stool. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Before moving from her spot she locked eyes with Al. Rose's glare felt as it was burning a hole in him. It was a skill she has long ago learned from her mother and a skill Al had long since been immune to. She stuck her tongue out at her cousin, like the child she was, before she ran off towards her table. Two more names were called before "Zabat, Hermia" got her chance. The hat sat idle on her head for a brief period of time before making a decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Oh no! _Al was thinking to himself. He was very happy to be with Mia but very concerned at the same time. He looked over at Rose to see the look had only intensified. _Now she is definitely going to kill us. _

As Mia walked over to him she looked like she was going to say something, but just as she opened her mouth the older teacher from before stood up and immediately commanded the attention of the entire room. Al was able to get a closer look at her this time. She was wearing a robe that appeared to change colors as she moved and a hat just the same. Her hair was short and graying. The thing Al noticed most was her eyes. They were a deep cold blue and they conveyed unmatched authority and unbridled sternness. Her name was Bridgette Adelaide Headmistress of Hogwarts "Now that the sorting is done I would like to welcome you all to a new and wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Every student in the hall cheered as did many of the teachers. "Now… let the feasting begin!"

As soon as the words had escaped her mouth food appeared on the plates in front of them. Albus went to grab a chicken leg and before he had his hand anywhere near the food he was bombarded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Albus _Potter_!" Her expression displayed clear, volatile anger. "I made a fool of myself on the train!" Mia stared down at Al with a stern, unblinking gaze. The young boy was at a loss for words. Strange noises began to escape Al's mouth as he tried hard to get words beyond his lips. He slumped down in defeat and then Mia broke out in uncontrollable laughter. From Al's other side came a barely audible chuckle from the shy Scorpius. Al didn't even get the chance to retaliate because the House ghost had made his way over to them.

"Oh, how jealous Mimsy Porpington will be! And the Bloody Baron must be just fuming! So lucky I am!"

"Mimsy Porpington?"… "Bloody Baron?"… "Who are you?" The gaggle of first years all around all shouted out at once.

"Why… He is the Fat Friar of course." The answer came not from the ghost but from an older student whom had made his way down towards Al and the other first years. "He is the House ghost for Hufflepuff!"

"Right you are Mr. Chalmers, right you are!" The Friar let out a jolly old laugh. "I must say Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy I am so happy to have you! Farewell!" The Friar floated away to begin mingling with other students.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." The older student began speaking again. "As the Friar said I am Chalmers, Luke Chalmers to be precise. I am Head Boy."

"You can call me Al. This is Scorpius." Al heard loud, obnoxious throat clearing from one side. "That is Mia."

"Nice to meet all of you and welcome to Hufflepuff! We are happy to have you." Remarks of agreement shot from the mouths of a number of other older students. "As for your earlier questions," he turned more towards the rest of the first years, "Mimsy Porpington is one Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington or Nearly Headless Nick. He is the House ghost for Gryffindor. The Bloody Baron is the House ghost for Slytherin. Our friendly Fat Friar was just commenting on how mad they must be at the loss of such fine legacies."

"Legacies?" The first year who asked had long black hair, dark brown eyes, pale olive skin and spoke with a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Legacies are members of families that have been sorted into the same house for generations like the Potters and the Malfoys." Luke answered quickly. Chalmers then bid farewell and told the first years that if they needed any help they could always ask him. It was only after Chalmers left that Al finally managed to get some of the delicious food spread out in front of him. He piled his plate high adding almost everything. As everyone was stuffing themselves with food conversation took a turn towards the next day and classes.

"I can't wait for charms! It just sounds so fun!" A dark haired, Turkish girl named Ayla Demir was expressing her excitement quite adamantly.

To her right the blonde haired, muggle-born boy Nolan Willoughby was in disagreement. "Charms? What about Transfiguration? To me it sounds so much better than charms!"

Al laughed at the others conversation while he continued talking to Mia and the Spanish girl from before, Angelica Prieto.

"Just look at Professor Tezca!" The girl was saying, "She looks so intimidating! My brother, he's a fourth year, says she's bound to be the new Head of Hufflepuff!"

"Tezca's nothing compared to Towler from what I've heard. Then again I heard it from my brother. Knowing James every teacher in the school probably hates him by now. Plus he is head of Slytherin. James hates Slytherins."

"From what I can tell he is about to hate Hufflepuff too." Mia commented.

The rest of the feast went well for Al. Nobody got too hung up on who he was, except for a couple of fifth year Harry Potter fan girls. Despite his efforts and the efforts of a number of the other new Hufflepuffs Scorpius didn't talk much at all. Theory Graves a muggle-born, strawberry blonde had been hounding the boy with question after question only to give up after the fifth or sixth one word answer or nod of the head.

As desert was nearing its end Al was trying to push him to talk. "C'mon, Scorp, what are you looking forward to?"

Scorpius was obviously caught a bit off guard by the informality of the shortened name. It made his response seem even more forced. "P-p-potions… or m-maybe charms."

"Why those two?"

"Th-they were my mom's favorite subject at school. My dad liked po ̶ "

Scorpius was cut off as Professor Adelaide stood up and began to speak. "Well students, I regret to inform you that this year's welcome feast is nearing its end." There were very audible groans from all around. Students were obviously disappointed. Adelaide snapped her fingers and the food began to disappear. "Before you make your way to your House common room we have a few last minute announcements.

"As many of you expected Professor Tezca will be taking over as Head of Hufflepuff!" The entire Hufflepuff table began a cheer. "We regret to inform you that Professor Finch-Fletchley's recovery is coming along rather slowly. Let this be a reminder to all students the possible consequences of potions experimentation. Unfortunately it seems that Professor Finch-Fletchley's replacement is running a bit late." As if on cue from a door back behind the teacher's table and off to the right came running a witch. She had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "How nice of you to show up Professor Greengrass."

Al heard a soft whisper escape Scorpius's lips: "Aunt Daphne…"

"Everybody, welcome your new Potions professor: Professor Greengrass." The Professor received a nice round of applause from most of the student body. Scorpius however was frozen. "I would like to remind you that the he forest on the school grounds is strictly forbidden! A certain few students would do well to remember that." She cast a burning glance at James. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all of you that Weasley's Wizard Weezes not allowed in classrooms or corridors. Last, but not least, Quidditch trials will be held the third week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should see Madam Wood. Now students it is time for bed. Off you go!"

Almost every student stood up and began to move. Jumping in front of the other members of his house was Luke Chalmers. "Come along Hufflepuff! First years, be sure to stay with us! We wouldn't want any of you to get lost!" The students soon filed out of the Great Hall and began their excursion through the corridors. Luke led them down a flight of stairs and through what seemed like a maze of halls. "The Common Room is just past the kitchens! Be sure you don't accidently stumble upon that part of the castle; I do say that the House Elves would not be the happiest if that were to happen." While Luke was talking they passed a large, barrel-like door and Al couldn't help but think to himself that it had to be the kitchens. The group came to an abrupt stop at an empty wall. "First years, pay attention please! Here at Hufflepuff we do not use a riddle as the Ravenclaws do or a password like the Gryffindors and Slytherins. From this day forth the Hufflepuff Common Room will recognize you. Once it has done that you need only to place your hand upon this wall and wait." As Luke did this an ornate wooden door, with the carvings of several badgers upon it, slowly appeared. Engraved in stone, above the door, were the words _WELCOME HOME_.

Walking into the Common Room Al could see why the engraving had said that. The room that they had made their way into gave off soothing whispers of comfort and warmth. Yellow and black hung from the walls and graced the couches and chairs. On one wall was a gigantic fireplace fit for a king. The entire room gave off a soft welcoming glow. "Boys on the left girls on the right! First years, you have the front-most room, second years the second room and so on. You will find all of your possessions have already been placed in your rooms. Now I must regretfully inform you that it is time for bed and that we all must be ready for classes tomorrow."

"See you guys in the morning!" Hermia shouted slightly as she ran past Al and Scorpius to see her room.

"C'mon, Scorp, let's go." The two boys made their way into their bedroom and quickly found themselves under covers, lights out, in their own beds.

It was an hour after lights out and Al was still wide awake staring up into blackness when he heard a muffled groan and the sound of movement from where he thought Scorpius's bed was. "Hey, Scorpius? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"You scared about tomorrow?"

"Terrified. You?"

"A bit. Why are you?"

"My grandfather. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out I'm not in Slytherin." There was something about the dark, the inability to see Al, the inability to discern his reactions, which made it easier for Scorpius to talk.

The two boys talked for a while longer. Scorpius kept talking about his family, everyone a Slytherin while Al talked about his, everyone a Gryffindor. Then they moved on to simpler things like Quidditch, food, and even girls a little bit. It didn't take long until both were on the verge of passing out but before both of them laid down to rest Scorpius mumbled one final thing: "Thank you, Al."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! It would be awesome if you reviewed!**

**Sorry if you don't like my sorting choices! If it makes you mad… well feel free to tell me in a review! If you like it you can feel free to tell me that too!**

**So… I am trying to decide what Al's familiar should be and I would love any suggestions!**


End file.
